darkchiefproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual of Style
This is the Dark Chief Productions Wiki Manual of Style. All policies and guidelines on this page must be followed with no exceptions unless otherwise stated below. The purpose of a manual of style is to keep all articles clean and organized throughout the wiki. Please read this page carefully and follow the guidelines as closely as possible when editing any page on this wiki. If you would like to suggest changes or additions to these guidelines, please do so on the talk page. Perspective An in-universe perspective is used in articles. All articles must be written as if they were in the real world. This goes for all Series and their Location and Characters. Any direct references to episodes should not be used these acticles. However in any real world articles you may use direct references. Content Language English is the language used on this wiki. No other language is allowed on this wiki. This includes Articles, Comments, Talk pages, Forum posts, and Blogs. If English is not your primary language and you have trouble using it, try to make your contributions as clear as possible so that they can be corrected later without difficulty. The only exception to this rule is in quotes, if you are placing a quote from a series then it is acceptable. Comments and Talk Pages Comments and talk pages are used for discussion on article maintenance and correctness only. All other discussions, questions, or speculations may be posted in the forums. Please remember to sign all posts using four tildes . This will generate your signature and a time stamp. Do not sign any edits made in article space. As a means of of helping readability, posts can be indented using colons (:). Additional colons will indent subsequent comments further. This helps identify which post is being responded to. Quotes Quotes should be written as they are heard, if you can not understand a line ask a writer or actor for help with giving you the line (Please provide a link and the time of the quote). Quotes should only be added to show a character's or staff members personally. Trivia All trivia posted in “Trivia” sections or on the “Trivia” pages must be official, proven facts which are relevant to the article. Posting speculation in “Trivia” sections is not acceptable. Trivia should also not include general information that any casual fan of a series would know. Grammer *Proper spelling and grammar in all articles is encouraged, but not mandatory. Excessive errors should be avoided if possible.If you have trouble with spelling, just click the "Source" button at the top of the edit window. The code view has a spell-check feature built in. * Colloquialisms, idioms, and slang are not acceptable. *The only exceptions to grammar rules are quotes, as long as they stay relevant to the article. Vandalism and Profanity *Vandalism includes removing material from articles without a legitimate reason or adding bad or malicious material to articles, and it will not be tolerated. Bad or malicious material includes but is not limited to speculation and material added to deliberately devalue the page. *Slang terms referring to the human anatomy (e.g. boobs, tits, ass, boner) are unacceptable in articles. *Profane or vulgar language should not be used in articles. It is not forbidden in the forum and other areas unless it is used excessively, used to aggressively target other users, or used after being asked to stop by other users, but it is strongly preferred that you avoid this language when it is unnecessary. Speculation Speculation does not belong in articles or anywhere else on the wiki other than the Watercooler section of the forums. Speculation posted in other discussion areas will be moved to the Watercooler. Speculation added to “Trivia” or other sections of an article will simply be deleted. Image Policy Only registered users have the ability to upload images. Any registered user may upload images and add them to articles as long as they follow the guidelines listed below. *If an image which was not taken directly from a video or DCP's Website by the user is uploaded, that user must credit the source from which the image came in the "Summary" section on the upload page. *Images added to any article must be taken directly from the videos or DCP's Website. *Images found through an image search or from another website should not be used on any article.